


don't worry, i know you're just the dream inside of a dream

by majesdane



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm kind of bad at doing that," Naomi says, flushing a bit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't worry, i know you're just the dream inside of a dream

  
not a second of my time with you was wasted. now i know what not to do.

\-- _iwrotethisforyou_

 

 

 

"It just makes sense, you know," Effy says.

Naomi looks at her. "What?"

They're sitting on the porch on one of the little cabins which are placed intermittently along the sprawling garden of the hospital they're staying at. Technically they weren't supposed to be smoking, weren't even supposed to _have_ fags once inside the hospital grounds, but Naomi had smuggled in a pack anyway, because really, Fuck it, what would they do to her if she got caught anyway? Couldn't make her feel any worse than she already did, that was for sure.

She'd tapped one out for herself in Effy, in the heavy silence that had followed their high, strained laughter. She'd lit them both before she passed Effy's along with a grim smile. Effy nodded and inhaled sharply, sighing out a mouthful of smoke in a way that made Naomi think they were okay, at least for a bit.

"I mean, it makes sense that you and I would end up here, like this," Effy says. "I seem to recall a similar situation from only just a year ago." She smiles. "I guess we just can't seem to get things right the first time around, can we?"

"Effy," Naomi sighs, though she doesn't know what to say. Then, "I fucked up. Again."

Effy chuckles. "I know. Bit of an understatement, that."

Naomi frowns, stares straight ahead. "So?"

"So you've got to fix it, Naomi," Effy says, like it's the easiest thing in the world to do.

Naomi exhales smoke through her nose, brushes her hair back away from her eyes. Now that it's long, it's always getting in her face, especially when the wind picks up; she remembers why she cut it in the first place. "How?"

Another chuckle. Effy finishes smoking and drops her fag to the ground, crushing it out into the wood with a pale yellow slipper. She turns and fixes Naomi in a stare and it's been a while, Naomi thinks, since she'd noticed the piercing blue of Effy's eyes, but she's never forgotten the way Effy just _looks_ at her, as if she's seeing straight into Naomi's soul.

It's different, Naomi thinks, than when Emily looks at her. When Emily looks at her, she's saying, _I_ know _you, Naomi_. But when Effy looks at her, she's saying, _I_ understand _you, Naomi_. The two are distinctively different; Naomi's not _that_ dense, after all.

"You're the clever one, Naomi," Effy says, with an arched eyebrow and a hint of a smile playing across her lips. "You figure it out."

"I'm kind of bad at doing that," Naomi says, flushing a bit.

Effy rolls her eyes.

 

;;

 

(somewhere, in the space between them, their lips meet, and effy doesn't kiss at all like naomi expected her too, and in a way, she's a bit disappointed. but she just wants to see -- she needs to make sure. she needs to make sure that when she looks at emily and thinks, _i want you and only you_ , she means it. she needs to know that effy may understand her, but she'll never _know_ , her, not like emily, and it's the knowing that counts more than the understanding.

at least, naomi thinks, for her.

so she kisses effy and effy kisses back without even the slightest bit of hesitation and naomi can't help but wonder if she knew this was going to happen all along. her hand settles on effy's hip, effy's hand tangles in her hair, and it's nice really, it is, but effy will never be _her_ , they aren't alike in even the slightest ways.

they could have been, maybe, it could have worked out this way, but not with emily around, never. even as she's kissing effy, she can imagine an entirely different life, where she sees effy at a party and their eyes meet for the briefest of moments and naomi just _knows_ that it's meant to be.

but then effy pulls back and just _looks_ at her and says, now do you get it?)

 

;;

 

"Naomi," Effy says. "You all right?"

And just like that, she's snapped back to reality. Sitting on the porch. Naomi shakes her head. "Sorry. I was just -- thinking."

"Yeah? Thinking about how you're going to fix things?" She nods her head at the pack of cigarettes on Naomi's lap and Naomi rolls her eyes and with a dramatic sigh, shakes out a few more fags, handing them over dutifully. Effy grins and tucks them into her bra. "Cheers."

Naomi says, "I want to make everything right again. But I don't know where to start."

"Well," Effy drawls, after a moment. "It would seem to me that the best place to start would be at the beginning."

Naomi rolls her eyes once more and stands. "You're definitely mad," she says, and only half means it.

"Just think about it."

"Yeah, all right." Naomi stuffs her hands into her pockets. The damn wind is blowing her hair into her eyes again. "I've got to go though, yeah? I'm sure Katie and Panda will come 'round sometime soon. Are you going to be okay?"

Effy smirks at her. "Really, Naomi Campbell?"

"Just asking."

"I'll be fine. Say hi to Emily for me."

"Yeah. If we're speaking this week."

"Naomi." Effy's voice is softer this time, as Naomi turns to leave. "I meant what I said, you know. About fixing things. Emily loves you, I know she does. But, the thing is, she can't see it. So you've got to make her see it again."

Naomi sighs. Looks up at the sky. "Easier said than done," she says.

"Well, yes," Effy says. "But anything worth doing always is."


End file.
